Countrified Soul
by DC World
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired by country music.


**I started this collection of one-shots so that I could have something to fall back onto when I am getting frustrated with writing my longer stories. So expect random updates. **

**Okay, so this is how this is going to be set up. At the top I will put the name of the characters this one-shot is focused on, the name of the song that inspired it and the words to the chorus. **

**Just a side note, I have officially decided that until proven otherwise the twins were born September 18th**** 1993 and will base all the ages of the twins in all my stories around this date.**

* * *

**Characters: Zack**

**Song: Chicks Dig It by Chris Cagle**

_

* * *

_

Scars heal, glory fades

_And all we're left with are the memories made_

_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_

_'Cause the chicks dig it_

**

* * *

**

June 17**th**** 2001**

Perched on top of the tallest play structure at the park down the street from his dad's apartment building - a huge grin upon his youthful face - 7 year - old Zackary Martin was invincible. With his dad's old belt tied securely around his skinny waist and the living room curtains wrapped tightly around his neck, he had to admit he looked pretty cool in his superman cape. And up here, he was on top of the world.

Gingerly he stood up, trying very hard not to fall off. He would have to wait for the opportune moment - when Becky Litke was looking his way.

As the wind began to pick up, lifting his cape out straight behind him, he knew it was now or never.

" Hey ya'll watch this!"

That would get her attention. And as the petite brunette turned in his direction he took a deep breath and leaped.

His fate- a broken arm.

But as he lay on the ground and several girls - including most importantly the lovely Becky - crowded around him, all wondering if he was okay, he had to admit it was totally worth it.

And when Becky leaned over give him a kiss on the cheek he knew that he would do it all over again in a heart beat.

* * *

There was only one thought going through 30 year-old Kurt Martin's mind as he opened the door to his apartment and ushered his twin sons through . Carey is going to kill me! He threw his keys onto the counter and then turned to face his boys, a semi- sympathetic look forming on his face. He hated having to be the " not fun " parent, the one who did all the disciplining. He rarely saw his boys and didn't want to waste what little time he had with them, by having them be mad at him. And besides, this time was different. Zack had gotten hurt, hadn't he not? And surely that was punishment enough. Right? Plus as soon as he got home, Kurt had no doubt that Zack would be getting an ear full from his mother.

He crouched down until he was eye level with Zack and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. " Uh…you've learned you're lesson, right? You won't be jumping off play structures any time soon, will you?"

Zack glanced up at his father and putting on the most guilt ridden look he could muster, shook his head slowly. " No, I've learned my lesson. I won't ever do _that _again."

Zack's twin brother Cody - who was standing behind their father- narrowed his eyes and glared . He knew full well that before the summer was over Zack would once again be attempting some hair-brained scheme to impress some girl. That's just the way he was.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his oldest son, but said nothing. Zack may be able to sweet talk his mother into believing that this time he had learned his lesson and that next time it would be different, but that just wasn't going to fly with him. But, as they say boys will be boys. And Kurt reasoned they were just lucky Zack had only broken his arm and not his neck or spine. And beside, when he had been his sons' age, he had done a lot worse. He just hoped they didn't ask their grandmother to tell them stories about that until they were old enough to realize how stupid their father had been and not try do it themselves. Kurt stood back up and glanced back down at Zack, whose puppy dog face had instantaneously been replaced with a cheeky grin. Curiosity got the better of him. " Why did you do it anyways?"

Zack's grin just got wider . " Cause the chicks dig it."

**August 9****th**** 2011**

With one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the gear shift and miles of open highway as far as the eye could see ahead of him, 17 year-old Zackary Martin had it made. He relished in the moment; how good it felt to be in the driver's seat, calling all the shots. How fast they went, where they would go, which route they would take. Now, if only he could convince his brother to allow him to drive their shared car more often.

Zack reached over and turned up the volume on the radio as he heard Josh Turner's voice scream " Alright!" He loved this song, even if it was inappropriate. He bobbed his head along with the beat, getting a sideways glance from his brother who was in the passenger seat. But he chose to ignore Cody and even gave him a mischievous grin as he sang along with chorus. _"Hey! You're a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream, I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back to keep me right on."_

Cody reached over and shut the music off. " That's so distasteful. I don't know how you can listen to that crap."

Zack scowled but didn't turn the music back on. They just recently crossed the Kansas / Missouri border and still had approximately 2 hours until they arrived at their finally destination. He really didn't need a moody companion. But still, he couldn't resist to the temptation to throw in a little retort. " What would you rather have me sing? Something more like this?" He cleared his throat and pretending to be all heartfelt began to mock sing. _"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on."_

" Hey," Cody snapped at him, "don't make fun of people just because they happen to appreciate talent."

Zack rolled his eyes. " Okay there mom." He gave Cody one of his trademark grins. " Speaking of moms, I still can't believe ours let us drive down to Kettlecorn to spend a week with your girlfriend. _All by ourselves_."

" Yeah, well I can't believe you somehow convinced me to let you drive. " Cody glanced at the speedometer- his eyes widening slightly. Trying hard not to show that the speed his brother was going was making him slightly anxious, he added as calmly as possible, " by the way the speed limit here is 70"

Zack just groaned. " Well, that's just dumb. I mean seriously, who wants to go that slow through Kansas? It's pretty much all flat . I could fall asleep and we would still arrive in one piece. As far as I am concerned , the quicker we get to where we are going the better."

Cody let out a sigh. " Yeah, well if they wanted you to go 80 they would have made the speed limit 80. And besides 70 is fast enough as it is. And don't you dare fall asleep. You might hit something!"

Zack roll his eyes . Cody could be such a worrywart sometimes. " Come on, take a look around. What the hell am I going to hit?"

Cody pointed out his brother's window. " There's a farm coming up. You never know, maybe someone's going to pull out of the driveway or there will be kids playing on the road or -"

" - or maybe I'll hit a stray cow that just pops up out of nowhere." Zack turned to face his brother. " Seriously, Codes calm down. I am not -"

" Uh, Zack" Cody suddenly spoke up nervously.

Zack sighed. " I'm serious Cody if you don't stop bothering me, I'm - "

" Zack, watched out!"

" Huh?" Zack glanced up and instinctively jerked the wheel to the left. Standing in the middle of road - not 20 feet in front of them-was none other then one lone brown cow, chewing her cud nonchalantly.

Their car ploughed through the farmer's mailbox, a white picket fence and came to stop as it collided with the side of a barn.

_Are you fucking kidding me? _

Slowly Zack turned to nervously glance at his brother who - thankfully like him- did not appeared to be seriously injured. It appeared the airbags had softened the blow. He shrugged his shoulders weakly. " Hey at least we know the airbags work, right?"

If looks could kill, Cody's stare would have made him an only child.

Zack turned away from his brother and automatically glanced out of his rear-view mirror. The second he did, he wished he hadn't. Rushing over in their direction was one pissed off looking farmer. " Oh shit."

* * *

" Do you have any idea what you just did? He called the cops. The cops, Zack! That means we're most likely going to get a ticket or have this be put on some kind of record. I can't have a criminal record, I'm going to Yale in the fall. How am I supposed to get into the NASA program or get into law school with a record, huh? Did you think of that? Of course not because you-"

" Shut the hell up, will ya? I'm trying to think." Zack wasn't in the mod to explain to Cody that _he _would not be the one getting the ticket seeing as he had not been the one driving. _Oh, let him get his share bear boxers in a twist, as long as he does it internally. Ha, not likely. Cody never worries internally. _

" Oh great. We are so screwed." Cody groaned as he ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

Zack just narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. He was desperately trying to rack his brain for something to say or do that would get them in less trouble. Unfortunately, he could not come up with something. It was kind of obvious that he had been speeding and was not looking at the road ahead of him. If he had been driving slower and paying attention, he would have most definitely seen the cow. It wasn't like it could have popped up from behind a tree or something, seeing as there were no trees. And then of course, there was the problem of how they would going to replace the mail box, fence and barn wall they had damaged. And not to mention repairing a car they had just convinced their mother they were responsible enough to own. They certainly didn't have the money to pay for all that. And the chances of being allowed to go on another trip alone just went out with a bang- literally.

" And what about Bailey's parents, Zack? Did you think about what they are going to think?" Cody continued. " They expect us to be arriving in less then 2 hours and obviously that's not going to happen. And won't that just make a great first impression. 'Nice to meet you Mr. Pickett. Sorry I'm late, but I had wait for the police to be done interrogating my brother. Oh, but don't worry, I'll take good care of your daughter, as long as Zack isn't anywhere near us." He turned to face his brother. " Which he won't be, of course, seeing as he is not taking any post secondary education and therefore will _not_ be joining us at Yale."

Zack ignored his brother's spiteful comments and glanced over at the two police officers that where chatting with the farmer. He briefly wondered if country cops where tougher or softer then city cops. He hoped it was the latter. His eyes scanned the small farm and stopped at a man-made swing set sitting in the middle of the yard - about half way between house and the row of hay bales behind the barn that he and his brother were currently sitting on. Standing beside the swing set , leaned up against it casually, was a red-headed girl. A very sexy red-headed girl - her cut off jeans and white tank-top leaving little room from Zack's imagination. He blinked once, just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, and then smiled. Oh, she was most definitely real. Perhaps, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The girl suddenly turned to face him and caught his eye. She gave him a small wave and he waved back.

From beside his brother, Cody was still ranting on. " - and have you thought about what mom and dad are going to say? I mean, we finally-" He paused when he noticed Zack was not paying him any attention. Following his brother's gaze, he began to shake his head quite vigorously as soon as he realized what was going on. " No, Zack, no. Oh, no. We are not going there. Uh-uh, no way."

" Relax man, I'm just waving to her."

Cody screwed up his face. " Right. ' I'm just waving'. And I'm an only child. If that farmer see you flirting with his daughter he is going to be on you so fast you won't even know what hit you. And then I really will be an only child."

Zack rolled his eyes. They had had this conversation countless of times. And he was still here, so obviously he was going _something _right. And really how much trouble could a little bit of mindless flirting get him into? Well, to be honest, probably a lot considering the circumstances. But Zack chose to ignore that as he cocked his finger, motioning for the girl to come and join them. She obliged, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked.

" Hey there," she said, with a slight southern twang.

Zack grinned. Accents were so sexy. He had to hand it to his brother. In terms of picking out a girlfriend Cody had actually done a pretty good job. Bailey's accent - much like the one of the girl now standing in front of him- was very appealing. " Hey there sweet thang ," he replied with as much charm as he could muster. He may not be as charming as a southern gentleman, but by golly he would sure try to be.

She gave him a small grin and then pointed to their banged up car and the barn. "Were you the one doing the driving, sweetie?" she asked sweetly as she walked over him and ran a hand through his hair - her chest now only inches away from his face.

Zack gulped. This was like a dream - a really good dream. Except for the fact that his brother was still sitting beside him. " Well…uh…that's depends."

She backed up a little so she could look into his eyes. " Depends on what?" She then placed her hand on his leg, grinning from ear to ear. She knew exactly how much she was affecting him right now. Exactly how much control she had over guys like Zack.

" Uh-" He found himself suddenly unable to say anything, unable to think. His mind was going to mush.

" April, leave him alone will ya. I have to ask him some questions. Go on, before you get them into more trouble."

And suddenly Zack's trance was broken. An approaching police officer had that undesired affect on such situations.

April put on a small pout then sighed. " Fine Officer Murray." She turned to leave, giving Zack a quick wink before walking off towards the house. Zack's eyes followed her all the way; right until the moment she disappeared into the house with the slam of the front door. Oh, what he would like the do with a girl like that.

The officer cleared his throat, bringing Zack back to reality. " Uh, son?"

" What? Sorry officer. I was distracted there for a moment."

The officer chuckled. "I can see that." He glanced over the twins and then took a look at damages they - well mostly Zack- had caused. " Uh, just out a curiosity, why did you do it?"

Zack gave the officer a cheeky grin. Oh, there was no way he was going to admit that this accident was indeed just that - an accident. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly - thinking of April . " Cause the chicks dig it?"

**July 22****nd**** 2017**

The sight of countless numbers of rocks and trees passing in a blur outside his window from the back seat of the car, the musical styling's of Andre Bocelli emanating from the speaker behind his head, was making 23 year- old Zackary Martin want to curl up and die of mind numbing boredom. He was all for spending a week relaxing in a lodge on the lake with his brother and soon to be sister-in-law. But seriously, why couldn't they have flown into International Falls, rented a car and driven the last two hours to Totem Lodge? But no, Cody insisted that they drive the whole 1,705 mile - 29 hour - trip from Boston to Sioux Narrows; claiming he would gain from this - in the long run. But the only thing Zack had gained so far, was a huge crick in both his neck and back from sitting in a car for 10 hours straight and the undesired urge to permanently plug his ears if he had to listen to one more piece of classical music.

He glanced out the window for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last hour - it all looked the same to him; once you saw one group of rocks, you've seen them all - and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed a fast approaching sign that read "Welcome to Sioux Narrows" Thank god! He wasn't sure he would have lasted mush longer.

As the entered the town he took a quick look around. It looked like the majority of the small towns in North-western Ontario they passed through in the last hour and a half. There was a convenience store that sold everything from gas to groceries to fishing tackle, a small motel, a souvenir shop, a small fast food joint . Everything you might expect in a small town that thrived solely on tourism; a town where the majority of permanent residents either didn't leave their house or packed up and flocked to Florida for the month of February.

As they passed over the bridge in the middle of town something caught Zack's eye that instantly lifted his rather dampened mood. _Ah, well, why not start the fun a little early? _He reached over and tapped his brother on the shoulder. " Hey, Codster, stop the car for a second, will ya?"

Cody glanced at his brother through the rear- view mirror. " What? No. We are literally 2 minutes from arriving at the lodge. If you have to go pee, you'll just have to hold it in. I am not going to stop in the middle of town so that you can once again relieve yourself on a tree. I do not want a repeat of what happened this morning."

Zack let out a groan. " I really had to go." He rolled his eyes. Nobody had seen him- well expect that old lady who had happened to drive by at that exact moment. But still, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't like they were ever going to see her again anyways. "And I don't have to go pee right now. Just humour me and stop the damn car, okay." He was getting rather impatient and antsy. He just wanted to get out of the car- now.

Cody let out a over exaggerated sigh. " Fine, we'll stop for a second. But only a second." He pulled the car into a small parking lot in front of a boat repair shop for sale that just on the other side of the bridge. As soon as the car stopped Zack jumped out and ran back towards the bridge.

Cody raised a quizzical eyebrow and then glanced over at Bailey who was sitting in the passenger seat. " What was that all about?"

She shrugged her shoulders and unbuckled her seatbelt. " We might as well find out."

They both got out of the car and walked over to the bridge. They arrived just in time to Zack strap himself into a harness and attach a bungee cord to himself. Now, Cody got it. He jogged the last few steps to the side of the bridge. " What are you nuts?" He asked peering over the side of bridge and glancing at the water below.

Zack gave him a huge grin. All his life he wanted to do this. And every time he got an opportunity somebody stopped him. But not this time. This time he was going to jump. " Oh come on, Laurie here-" he pointed to a blonde who had presumably given him the harness and cord ( how Zack so quickly learnt her name and convinced to her lend him her gear, Cody would never know) " - does this all the time. She says it's relatively safe." Zack quickly did a double check to make sure that everything was secure and climbed up onto the ledge of the bridge.

" Safe?" Cody shook his head and was about to go on a rant about just how ' safe' bungee jumping off a bridge was, but was interrupted when his brother tapped him on the shoulder.

" You know what Cody, just throw caution to the wind my friend- " he let go of Cody's shoulder and braced himself, " - and sit back and let your life begin!" And with that he leaped.

_Your life is short so go on and live it , it don't matter if you lose or if you win it, cause the chicks dig it._

* * *

**Okay, so if you ever actually happen to pass through the town of Sioux Narrows ON, I don't recommend you bungee jump off the bridge. It's to close to the water. But you can regular jump off of it. I personally have never done it, but I know lots of people who have and they are all still alive. ( I worked/lived in the small motel in Sioux Narrows from the end of April to the middle of September last year. The best job/summer I ever had.) **

**Anyways, if you have ideas for one-shot that might fit in this collection let me know. The only criteria is that it has to be inspired by a country music song. And don't think you only have to suggest idea around the twins- any characters will do. Infact I have an idea for Woody and a couple for Maddie. So any character will do. **

**As always, reviews put a huge smile on my face.**


End file.
